videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Johnson Parr (The New Order)
Jack Johnson Parr is a character in War Of Heroes: The New Order, and the main protagonist of the game. Jack is the youngest child of Legendary Heroes, Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, and the younger brother to Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and Violet Parr (however, he is actually Dash's twin in The New Order, as that game has some connection to Incredibles: Genesis of The Past). After the Hero Coalition was defeated by the Villain Armada and lost the War Against the Villain Armada during the Battle of Metroville, Jack was seperated from his family after a Skyscraper fell on the Subway Entrance, trapping Jack underground as his family was killed by Armada Forces in the massive battle above ground. Jack is the last of the Parr family, and in effect The Incredibles. He joins the Hero Resistance early in The New Order's Campaign. Appearance Jack has auburn hair, blue eyes and he is Caucasian. He wears a ripped and blood-soaked red hoodie with a yellow Incredibles symbol on the back which has flames and Phoenix wings around it. Jack also wears grey jeans and black sneakers, with a yellow Balaclava used for stealth and to conceal his identity. Events of The Incredibles (Year 2004) Jack was born in May 2003 to Robert Parr (Mr. Incredible) and Helen Parr (Mrs. Incredible), and his siblings were Dash and Violet Parr. During the events of The Incredibles, Jack was left at home while his family fought against the Omnidroid 10 Robot in Metroville Downtown, evacuating civilians and then destroying the giant robot with it's CLAW Missile. After this battle, the Villain known as Syndrome broke into the Parr home in the Metroville Suburbs and attempted to kidnap Jack as the rest of the family, now known as The Incredibles, entered. Syndrome then blasted the Incredibles with his Zero Point Energy Gauntlet, freezing them in place. Syndrome then mocked The Incredibles as he held Jack, saying he would raise the infant to become a Villain, before throwing the family to the side and blasting the roof of the house open, and then blasting off towards the Manta Jet. However, in a shocking twist of events, Jack actually revealed that he had Superhuman Powers, as he used Pyrokinesis to burn Syndrome's hand, before turning into metal and causing Syndrome to start falling under the extreme heavy weight as the Villain screamed in pain. After turning into his Demon Mode, Jack started punching Syndrome in the face in anger, and deactivated one of his Rocket Boots. This caused Syndrome to hit the bottom of the Manta Jet's wing and also causes him to drop Jack, who then turned back into a normal human baby. Jack was then caught in mid-air and was saved, but Syndrome was presumably killed when his Manta Jet exploded. In the Incredibles: Rise Of The Underminer video game, Jack only appears on-screen for roughly 10 seconds in total, in the first and last missions. He, his mother and siblings were sent to destroy Underminer's Drills and Robot Army. They were successfun and arrived to the middle of the city just in time to see Mr. Incredible and Frozone destroy Underminer's Giant Robot, the Gilgenbot, which killed Underminer and destroyed a skyscraper as it exploded and fell to the ground, before being buried in skyscraper remains. 10 Years Later (Events of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation) In the year 2014, Jack and the other Incredibles were heavily involved in the War Against the Villain Armada, when the Armada invaded Earth with a massive Invasion Force. Jack fought in many battles in the War as a member of the Hero Coalition, the ultimate Defenders of Earth. As the Hero Coalition started to lose the War and the Armada began to consume Earth, Jack and his family were a handful of the 1 million Coalition Members to participate in the Battle of Metroville, the final battle in the War that would decide the victor.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans